Guan Yu
General Guan Yu, also known as General, a well-known character for his battle prowess. He serves an emperor and is accompanied by Zhou Cang. Appearance General Guan Yu wears green armour that resembles the armour worn by Ancient Chinese Generals during the Three Kingdoms period. He has got light red skin and has a long moustache and an equally long black beard. Image Gallery GGY2.jpg|General Guan Yu getting ready to fight HCLW GGY1.jpg|General Guan Yu about to strike HCLW General Guan Yu1.jpg|General Guan Yu watching The Siege Round (Episode 84) Personality General Guan Yu loves food as he travelled all the way to Yopi Land to taste the Yopi Grilled Skewers. However, he's is very impatient and was unwilling to wait in line, jumping ahead of Sora in the queque for the Yopi Grilled Skewers. In addition, the general is quick to anger and quick to lash out. He starts to ambush Hardcore Leveling Warrior in a non-player killing area without thinking about the consequences or the credibility given by the emperor. The General is also seems to hold grudges as he was willing to attack Hardcore Levelling Warrior for some slight in the past. History At some point in the past he has a run in with Hardcore Leveling Warrior and was troubled by him,Episode 3Episode 79 leading to him holding a grudge against him. He was the winner of a previous Combat Tournament.Episode 84 Plot General Guan Yu visited to Yopi Land from a far away place skipping the queue to get his hands on the Yopi Grilled Skewers. He was then punched into a wall byt by Sora for his queue skipping.Episode 2 He then gets up and attempts to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Guandao but he avoids it and he ends up cutting Rim in half and damaging the buildings nearby. The party of Heart Heater, HCLW, Sora and Rim escape him with the help of a Grabert. He is later seen in The Three Kingdoms Conference Room of Giga, observing Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Team vs Fengxian's Team in the Siege Round of The Combat Tournament. He still holds a grudge against Sora. Skills & Abilities Fighting Style General Guan Yu engages in melee combat that uses slashes and tries to get into close contact. If the opponent is a bit further away, he can emit a red wave from his Guandao that is capable of splitting Rim in half and destroying multiple buildings. Strength Like other Hero Type Personal Attribute wielders, General Guan Yu can Heroize himself, increasing his stats and making him more powerful. His reputation is great enough for Hear Heater, a powerful NPC to not want to engage him in combat and flee. Personal Attribute - Hero Type General Guan Yu has a Person Type Personal AttributeEpisode 22 that has not yet been revealed but based on Fengxian's Personal Attribute, it can be assumed that General Guan Yu's Personal Attribute is that of General Guan Yu. He can Heroize as well. Equipment Weapon * General Guan Yu's Guandao Relationships Zhou Cang Hardcore Leveling Warrior Notes & Trivia * Guan Yu is also the name of one of China's best known historical figures throughout East Asia. * Guan Yu's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalised ones, most of which are found in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionised. Guan Yu is respected as an epitome of loyalty and righteousness. He is portrayed as having a red face, similar to General Guan Yu in the series. References Category:Characters